Us
by phoenix's shadow
Summary: poems about the characters of Naruto, each are fairly short, hope you'll like them, and please leave me a review!
1. Gaara

Hey people my first ever Naruto fic I'm going to post!

Yay me!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXX

_Gaara_

Calm,

Mother is calm,

Watching the moon this night,

After I fed her the blood of a passing child…

…..looking up at the stars,

I knew what peace could be,

Now I know I would only find peace when I killed.

I will become the strongest,

Therefore, I can kill everyone but my self,

So I can finally find my peace.

XXXXXXXX

AN: and that may be the end, I was in class and board so I asked my friend to give my Naruto people to write about, and this is what came of it, hope you like it, review please!!!


	2. TenTen

Hey people, the second part to my first ever Naruto fic I've posted

Yay me!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXX

_TenTen_

I need to do this,

I need to be the best!

Nothing will stop me!

Weapons are my forte,

My father will make them,

And I will wield them,

I need to do this,

I need to be the best!

I will not be weak!

I _need_ to do this,

I cannot be weak...

_No Never! _

...or else what good can I be?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: hope you like it, review please!!!


	3. Itachi

Hey people, part three!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Itachi_

Standing there harder then any stone,

Most think I cannot feel,

I do.

Most think I'm ice and stone,

But i do feel,

I rage and scream,

As I dance with the red moon.

XXXXXXXXX

AN: hope you like it, review please!!!


	4. Kisame

Hey people the forth one!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXX

_Kisame_

It was mice to be with the other swordsmen,

I had a home there,

Most just saw me as the freak,

The one that looked like a fish,

Having a family,

My comrades-in-arms,

It was nice,

Yeah,

It was,

Until I had to run.

XXXXXXXXX

AN: hope you like it, review please!!!


	5. Kankuro

Hey part number five

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Kankuro_

They say I play with dolls,

It's true,

But tell anyone that……..

My sister used to play with dolls,

Gaara did too,

He had a teddy bear,

They played with them until they killed,

Then they weren't children any longer,

I still play with dolls,

I do it to remember,

To remember their innocence, and sanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: hope you like it, review please!!!


	6. Temari

The sixth part to my poems, hop ya'll love it!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Temari_

I use a fan,

I am the wind,

I am free.

I am a strong shinobi,

I am the strongest in my age group in Suna,

The Kazekage's only daughter,

The eldest of the children,

I love my brothers,

And they love me,

I know it.

I use a battle fan like any good fan maiden,

I am the wind,

Like any good Suna shinobi,

But I will never be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: hope you like my inside to Temmy-chan!


	7. Sasuke

Hey people part seven!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke_

I am the _last_ Uchiha,

I am the strongest in the class,

I'm the rookie of the year,

I don't fear anything!

I will avenge my clan!

……..because,

If I don't,

I'm just a lost little boy alone in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: and see Sasuke can be more then a duck-butt!


	8. Naruto

Hey, finally the star of the show!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto_

They only see my smiles,

They don't see my hate and pain,

I only need to smile and tell them I want a hug,

They will leave my then,

Because if I tell them I wish for,

Peace,

They will never leave me,

They might go too far,

Doing what they talked about,

Giving me one kind of peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: and that may be the end, hope you like it, review please!!!


	9. Yugito

This one is listed as Yugito the vessel of the two-tailed cat! Or you can think of as this one as an other Naruto one, that's what it was going to be before it had taken a life of its own!

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXX

_Yugito _

To become what they hate,

This,

This is what I dream,

Waiting for their screams,

Dreaming of them screaming,

Watching as they go up in flame,

Never hiding an ounce of their pain.

XXXXXXX

AN: well anyway leave me a review!


	10. Kakashi

And I'm back! This one is Kakashi!

XXXXXXX

He tried to keep them from tormenting him,

The voices,

Their voices,

The voices of his dead comrades.

He couldn't let them tare him apart.

After all he was only made of straw.

XXXXXXX

And I hope you like it, I sent this one in for marks, and my teacher liked it, and I hope you did too!!


	11. Sakura

And this one is Sakura!

Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for Kakashi's so this is for both of them, me I don't own anything!

XXXXXXX

Everyone treated him like glass,

She was a blossom,

To delicate to work,

That the slightest breeze would break her.

But everyone forgot,

She wasn't just a blossom that would wilt,

She was a great tree,

One that grew stronger every year.

XXXXXXX

And there you go, again hoped you like it!


End file.
